


make your mark

by 93percent



Series: this moment, in this lifetime [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, honestly idk wtf is this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: au where the first word(s) said by their soulmate is imprinted on their arm





	make your mark

"penis?"

"what the _fuck_?" sungwoon sputters out, nearly choking on his spit.

the waiter in front of him smiles, showing off his front two teeth, and sungwoon doesn't want to admit it but his heart fluttered. to add on to that, this guy has really broad shoulders and sungwoon is trying his damn best not to think about how this guy can practically engulf him if they ever hug. not that it's ever going to happen but well, what can he say. he likes his man big.

pointing an index finger to his forehead, said guy (who he now knows to be daniel judging from the nametag on his shirt) replies, "i don't know if you realise this but there's a drawing of a dick on your forehead."

at that, sungwoon's hands immediately reach up to cover his forehead when it finally dawned on him.

"kim jaehwan, i'm going to fucking kill you!" his mind already thinking a million different ways on how to kill his roommate when he's asleep.

in front of him, daniel shakes with laughter and sungwoon knows he is trying not to be rude about laughing at his predicament. sungwoon would laugh too if he saw someone with a dick (!!!) drawing on their forehead.

sungwoon is about to leave the cafe because he does not want to handle any further embarrassment, when daniel holds out a hand to stop him.

"hey, look man, thank you for informing me about," confused at why daniel is stopping him, sungwoon gestures at the drawing on his forehead, " _this_. but i really should go now before i make a fool of myself."

"aren't you forgetting something though?" daniel pulls up his right sleeve to show the words "what the fuck" on his arm.

" _holy shit_." how could sungwoon have forgotten the word imprinted on his arm since he was 13 which honestly, was the bane of his existence.

"i guess we're soulmates then?"

\---

"honestly, did your first word have to be _that_?

"i'm sorry but a drawing of a dick though?"

"what do you expect when you have the word 'penis' tattooed on your arm? people are bound to make dick jokes about it. do you know how i had to use concealer to cover that up?"

"and you think 'what the fuck' is any better? because let me tell you it's not."

"oh my _god_. why couldn't you have said something along the lines of 'you're the love of my life let's get married'?"

"wait, we literally met and you are already talking about getting married? i love the way you roll, baby."

"that's not the fucking point!"

 

 

truth be told, sungwoon's just embarrassed because his soulmate found him with a penis drawing. he isn't exactly mad at daniel.


End file.
